Kiss For a Love
by Hanazono Shimizuka
Summary: Hinata, mulai merasakan cinta setelah ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh seseorang./ "Tapi apa benar yang kurasakan saat ini adalah cinta?"/ Dedicated to 100 LSFSH/ Warning Inside!/ RnR please


Apa itu cinta?

Jawabannya: aku tidak tahu.

Tapi yang sering kudengar, cinta itu manis, hangat dan membuat para gadis bercahaya karena cinta. Dan itu juga yang tertulis di majalah.

Memang terdengar klise, tapi hanya itu saja pengetahuanku tentang cinta.

Aku, Hyuuga Hinata seorang gadis remaja kelas dua sekolah menengah atas yang belum pernah merasakan cinta, dan sialnya telah mengkontrakkan kehidupanku selama tiga tahun di sekolah yang melarang adanya hubungan percintaan.

Apa cinta itu dosa?

Dan, apa cinta yang tiba-tiba hadir di dalam hatiku ini adalah sebuah dosa?

Aa- tapi yang terpenting, apakah yang kurasakan ini benar-benar yang disebut dengan cinta?

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and chara inside belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kiss for a Love presented by Hanazono Suzumiya**

**For event 100 Love Story for SasuHina peringatan hari Valentine**

**Inspired by manga Shiho Watanabe**

**Warning: AU, OOC (mungkin), Author miskin ide, tidak sesuai EYD, Oneshot, lalu~ meski saya sudah sangat berusaha mungkin typo(s) masih ada yang nyangkut.**

**Rated: T (Standard warning applied)**

**~ Don't Like Don't Read ~  
Semoga banyak yang suka ^^**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Jam terakhir pelajaran memiliki banyak arti tersendiri bagi siswa-siswi Konoha High School. Dan- aaa. Apa aku sudah menambahkan bahwa hari ini hari Jumat? Hari Jumat berarti hari terakhir sekolah dalam satu minggu, dan yang berarti juga menambah variasi pendapat mereka tentang jam terakhir.

Yaah, berbeda denganku yang tidak punya hal khusus dalam hari-hari tertentu. Memiliki seorang ayah yang _over protective_ dan kakak sepupu _sister complex _membuat pribadiku jadi pecinta rumah yang artinya sebagian besar waktuku kuhabiskan di dalam rumah -sangat berbeda dari remaja putri kebanyakan. Oke. Berbeda dengan kegiatan siswa menarik lainnya meski dengan setting waktu yang sama aku berada di perpustakaan sekolah tempat orang-orang rajin menenggelamkan diri mereka dalam tumpukan buku meski kurasa aku sudah menjadi salah satu golongan mereka -kutu buku- lalu membantu Shizune-san menata buku yang tadi telah dipinjam seharian ini. Tipikal murid kurang sosialisasi, -dan itulah aku.

Ada yang berpendapat bahwa jam terakhir berjalan sangat lama sepanjang jalan kenangan kalau yang mengisinya adalah Iruka _Sensei_ dalam bimbingan konselingnya membentuk pribadi yang beretika baik. Pun bagi siswa yang sudah memiliki pacar meski harus berhubungan diam-diam juga usaha yang tidak mudah, begitu katanya..

Berbeda dengan murid yang jam terakhirnya pelajaran olahraga, mereka merasakan gerahnya aura panas yang menguar dari semangat api Guy _Sensei_.

Beda lagi jika jam terakhir mereka diisi oleh Guru terfavorit di sekolah ini. Dari pihak siswa laki-laki jam terakhir terasa sangat cepat jika pelajaran mereka adalah biologi yang diampu Anko _Sensei_ yang dikenal galak tapi seksi di sekolah. Dengan fans yang tidak kalah jumlah, dari pihak perempuan adalah Uchiha Sasuke _Sensei_. Bawaannya yang terkesan dingin namun berwibawa tidak hanya sekedar tebar pesona. Teknik pengajaran yang dipakainya sangat ampuh dan sangat mudah dimengerti bahkan oleh siswa yang 'kurang' sekalipun. Beruntunglah bagi mereka yang menjadi anak murid dari wali kelas Sasuke _Sensei_. Karena kehebatan mengajarnya itulah, Ia dipercaya sebagai wali kelas meski masih tergolong guru baru.

Salahkan Kakashi Sensei yang terlambat –sangat terlambat- sehingga Kepala Sekolah kami Sarutobi-_sama_ memberi ceramah panjang lebar hingga menyisakan satu jam pelajaran saja lalu pada akhirnya menyuruh kami meringkas materi yang akan dibahas di pertemuan yang akan datang.

Tapi bersyukurlah, aku memiliki teman-teman dekat yang yang memiliki motto satu untuk semua, satu untuk satu, dan suka duka kita bagi bersama, yang ikut membantuku di perpustakaan. Meski kebanyakan bukan membantu dan malah mengobrol, tapi aku sangat senang dan berterima kasih hanya karena kehadiran mereka.

"Hey, apa kalian sudah dengar, kalau ada anak kelas tiga yang 'nembak' Minato _Sensei_?! Meski cuma lewat surat sih…."

Hampir saja tumpukan buku yang aku pegang ini melesat ke bawah. Saking kagetnya, karena ucapan Ino yang selalu _up to date_ dengan gosip-gosip yang beredar di sekolah. Memang terdengar biasa jika mendengarnya di sekolah lain. Tapi ini adalah Konoha High, sekolah yang melarang keras muridnya untuk berpacaran. Apakah kakak itu tidak takut jika sampai ketahuan sekolah? Dan untuk selanjutnya kuletakkan dulu buku-buku itu di meja terdekat, berjaga-jaga jika ada berita yang mencengangkan lagi.

"Haa- yang benar? Dia itu kan idola kita semua."

Kata Sakura yang kelihatannya bereaksi tidak beda denganku.

"Emm- tapi itu bukan hal penting lagi jika kita sekolah di sekolah yang melarang adanya hubungan percintaan, meskipun suka kita cuma bisa menyimpannya dalam hati."

Dengan kata bijak, Tenten mengucapkan semua itu dengan lirih dan terdengar pasrah. Karena aku tau kalau sebenarnya sahabatku itu juga sedang jatuh cinta. Meski Ia tidak menceritakannya pada kami, tapi aku tau dari perubahan sikapnya. Mungkin inilah yang orang sebut dengan keajaiban cinta.

"Tapi… orang yang berani mengatakan perasaannya pada guru itu hebat ya."

Entah kenapa aku mengatakan itu saat pandanganku tidak sengaja tertumbuk pada Sasuke _Sensei_ dari kaca jendela. Kacamata segi empat yang _simple _namun berkesan elegan jika ia sedang memakainya bertengger manis di saku kemejanya yang rapi dibalut dengan jas hitam bergaris dan dasi berwarna merah. Pantas saja Sasuke _Sensei_ digilai semua siswi perempuan disini, ia memang sangat keren dan emm- seksi.

"Sebenarnya aku juga naksir sih sama anak kelas sebelah... Uh~"

Dengan muka merah Sakura mengatakannya. Benar-benar manis.

"Yah~ sepertinya kita tidak bisa merasakan cinta yah…"

Ino berkata sambil menerawang jauh.

"Hm… Sampai kita lulus dari sekolah ini deh-."

Sakura menimpali dengan wajah kusut sama seperti Ino dan Tenten.

"Benar…"

Jawabku seraya tersenyum menenangkan mereka. Karna jujur, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak- seperti yang dirasakan teman-temanku saat ini.

o-o-o-o-o

Ruang musik menjadi tempat favoritku selain perpustakaan. Lelah akan seharian belajar kemudian membantu Shizune-san di perpustakaan seakan menguap setelah memainkan beberapa lagu dari permainan solo biolaku. Meski terdengar nista, tapi harus kuakui bahwa aku adalah tipikal orang yang belajar alat musik mewah dari usia tiga tahun. Mengikuti beberapa les musik, seperti biola, piano, cello, bahkan teknik vokal dasar dari usia dini tidak membuatku kesal kepada Ayah karena memaksakan kehendaknya sebagai kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

Keluarga Hyuuga terkenal telah melahirkan banyak seniman yang memiliki bakat alami di bidang musik.

Setidaknya setelah mengenal musik aku bisa merasakan hebat pengaruhnya setelah aku merasakan arti musik sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya menggesek sambil melihat partitur melainkan memahami dan merasakan tiap alunan nada dari hati dengan mengikutkan perasaan yang menjiwai musik itu. Bukan hanya rasa tentram dan damai, juga membuat surga dunia pribadi dimana ada ribuan bunga yang bermekaran dan rasa hangat dari secercah sinar matahari di atas langit biru bertebar awan.

Puas memainkan satu lagu faforitku, _'Somewhere Over The Rainbow'_ aku mendudukkan diri pada bangku di dekat jendela yang terbuka. Meski aku tidak keberatan untuk membantu Shizune-san karena banyaknya waktu luang yang kumiliki tapi pekerjaan di perpustakaan hari ini cukup melelahkan juga.

"Angin…"

Desiran angin lembut yang berhembus melalui celah jendela yang memang sengaja dibuka membuatku terbuai karenanya. Apalagi semerbak wangi dari bunga musim semi membuatku… Aa- gawat. Aku jadi ngantuk.

Tep

Tep

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama mataku sudah tertutup menuruti rasa lelahku tanpa pertahanan. Aku bisa merasakan helaian rambutku yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin dan beradu dengan tirai yang dipermainkan angin. Seperti mimpi seseorang melangkah pelan mendekatiku. Kemudian dengan jari-jarinya yang cukup besar -jika dibandingkan dengan jariku- meraih dan mengangkat daguku ke atas.

Cup

Tersentak, mataku yang semula terpejam rapat seketika membulat. Ini bukan mimpi. Aku merasakan sensasi basah tepat di bibirku yang belum pernah kurasakan sampai sekarang aku hidup. Dengan gerak lambat aku menyentuh sudut-sudut bibirku yang tadi sempat bersentuhan dengan bibir milik orang lain. Dengan liar, kuarahkan tatapanku ke segala arah. Tapi nihil- tidak ada seorangpun di ruangan ini. Hanya aku. Sendiri. Termangu dengan kejadian yang entah itu nyata atau bukan.

Tapi-

"Ini bukan khayalan atau mimpi."

"Aku yakin- tapi siapa?"

Entah ini firasat atau tidak, tatapanku tidak sengaja bersirobok dengan mutiaranya yang gelap. Melalui kaca jendela didepanku aku sangat yakin, kalau ia juga tengah menatapku meski hanya dengan wajah datar miliknya.

Dia- dia adalah... Sasuke Sensei.

"Sen- Sensei?! Tapi kenapa?"

o-o-o-o-o

"-berbeda dengan _'who'_ dan _'whom', 'which'_ hanya digunakan jika subyek yang digunakan adalah kata benda atau binatang."

"Sekarang buat beberapa kalimat yang masing-masing menggunakan kata hubung tersebut di buku catatan kalian."

Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dari Sensei.

Sasuke Sensei menjelaskan dengan tenang dan jelas seperti biasa. Entah kenapa dadaku selalu bergemuruh ketika Ia berjalan pelan melalui jeda baris bangku ke bangku dengan satu tangan menyangga buku.

Mataku tidak bisa lepas mengikuti dan terus memperhatikan gerakannya yang mempesona. Dan setiap wangi parfum pria yang maskulin menyentuh indra penciumanku membuatku tak kuasa untuk langsung memejamkan mata.

Kemudian ketika tatapan kami bertemu-

DEG

Tubuhku terasa panas dengan sendirinya dan serta merta kualihlan pandanganku ke arah lain dengan gugup.

Jangan-jangan ini…?

o-o-o-o-o-

Meski sudah hampir menginjak satu minggu dari kejadian waktu itu, sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah. Kecuali- perasaanku yang menjadi tidak biasa.

Sekarang- entahlah. Aku hanya ingin melupakannya seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi dan semakin menyibukkan diri di perpustakaan atau memainkan semua nada favoritku di ruang musik. Tapi- kalau memang bukan Sasuke Sensei…  
Aaaah~

"Benarkah Sasuke _Sensei_ yang menciumku? Kenapa… aku harus bagaimana?"

Entah karena terlalu memikirkan kejadian itu aku sampai lupa kalau aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku ke anak tangga yang ketiga bermaksud mengembalikan buku yang tengah kupegang ke rak teratas yang dirancang berdasarkan jenis buku dan abjad judul buku tersebut.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Dengan mata terpejam, aku sudah bersiap menantikan rasa sakit ketika terjatuh dari tangga akibat kecerobohanku sendiri.

Tapi entah kenapa rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang malah aku merasa kalau punggungku tengah bersandar di dada bidang seseorang. Pun kurasakan cengkeraman tangan besar yang melingkar di perut atasku dengan erat.

Pelan, aku menengok ke belakang dan mata bulanku membeliak seketika ketika bayangan seseorang yang dari tadi dibenakku sekarang tengah mendekap tubuhku. Meski pelukan itu hanya berarti menolongku dari rasa sakit tapi tetap saja itu membuatku senang sekaligus kaget setengah mati.

"Sen-"

Dengan wajah memerah aku bermaksud ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasih namun malah rasa terkejutku yang sangat nampak mendominasi. Belum selesai aku mengucapkan kalimatku Ia sudah memotongnya dengan kalimatnya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang berbeda jauh dengan saat menolongku tadi. Karena sejenak tadi aku sempat melihat raut khawatir dari Sasuke _Sensei_.

Dengan sikap dinginnya Ia segera melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuhku seraya menjauh dan berbalik pergi.

Aku masih terpana mengikuti sosoknya sampai ia menghilang di pertigaan koridor depan perpustakaan.

o-o-o-o-o

Baiklah. Tepat seperti minggu lalu. Jam terakhir di hari Jumat sama seperti waktu itu. Jika memang itu bukan kenyataan, maka untuk yang terakhir kali aku akan membuktikannya dengan caraku sendiri.

"Tidak ada orang."

"Di koridor juga." Dengan teliti aku meniti ke segala arah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang sejauh ini.

Sempat aku bertanya, kenapa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

Tapi… kupikir jika aku tertidur di tempat yang sama seperti hari itu- orang yang menciumku pasti akan datang…

Detik dan menit pelan-pelan berlalu dengan mudah tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kedatangan seseorang.

Kumohon Kami-sama beri aku petunjuk~

Sebisa mungkin kujalankan skenario yang sama. Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat meski dadaku berdegup tidak nyaman. Lalu kemudian sayup-sayup…

Tep Tep

Aku mendengar suara langkah berat seseorang mendekat.

Menciptakan sedikit celah antara kelopak mataku yang menyipit –tidak salah lagi- aku melihatnya! Aku menemukan Sasuke _Sensei_ makin dekat menghampiri posisiku sekarang.

Aa- gawat…

Nafasku… jadi tidak beraturan, dan wajahku- jadi hangat. Suhu tubuhku meningkat. Aku tidak yakin kalau Sensei tidak mendengar suara degup jantungku yang berdegup kencang.

Tidak… Aku harus berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Tapi… bunyi pijakan sepatu miliknya semakin nyaring ditelingaku.

Tanpa sadar aku makin merapatkan pejaman mataku ketika kurasakan wangi parfum Sasuke Sensei yang tajam menusuk indra penciumanku.

Oh tidak. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya menyapu wajahku membuatku menerka-nerka seberapa dekat wajah kami.

Kumohon _Sensei_… Beritahu aku jawabanmu…

.

.

.

Aku menunggu.

Hingga beberapa menit, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala dan melihat sekeliling.

Aku merasa kecewa dan hatiku terasa sakit.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa_ Sensei_…?"

Sensei, kaulah orang yang menciumku. Benar kan?

Aku mohon, beritahu aku…

o-o-o-o-o

Ino Yamanaka adalah gadis keturunan campuran Jepang-Prancis. Surai pirang dan manik aquamarine miliknya adalah ciri khas yang diturunkan oleh Ibunya yang berdarah Prancis. Gadis yang kerap dijuluki Barbie ini sering mendapat tawaran menjadi model cover majalah atau fashion baju yang hits di setiap musim.

Sakuro Haruno, sesuai namanya yang melambangkan bunga khas Negara Jepang. Entah suatu keberuntungan atau tidak Ia juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan bunga sakura. Berbeda dengan Ino, Sakura sering mendapat tawaran model iklan _accessories _remaja yang lucu dan manis sesuai dengan image yang dibawanya –manis dan ceria.

Tenten, gadis yang masih keturunan China ini berbeda dengan kedua sahabatku yang lainnya. Ia memiliki karakter kuat dan tidak mau kalah dengan laki-laki. Tapi meski begitu hatinya sangat lembut pada orang yang disayanginya dan bersikap paling dewasa diantara kami.

Kami dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja oleh Kami-_sama_ pada saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda kami mendapat hukuman dari guru penjaga karena sudah terlambat di hari pertama. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa kami satu kelas, menambah erat ikatan pertemanan kami.

Dan itulah keajaiban sekaligus harta berharga yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku.

Seperti biasa, kami menghabiskan jam istirahat di luar kelas. Entah itu pergi ke kantin, perpustakaan, ke taman belakang sekolah, atau hanya berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah seperti sekarang. Sesekali Ino menceritakan hal-hal yang lucu atau menceritakan kegiatannya kemarin. Kemudian Tenten atau Sakura akan mencibir karena leluconnya benar-benar tidak lucu sehingga Ino akan mencak-mencak menggemaskan di depan kami. Lalu Ia akan mengomeliku karena hanya tertawa saja tanpa mendukungnya sama sekali.

Tawaku seketika lenyap karena sosoknya yang berlawanan dengan arah jalan kami. Melihatnya, mengingatkanku akan kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. Tidak seperti temanku yang langsung menyapanya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan tanpa kata oleh Sasuke _Sensei_, aku hanya berjalan dengan menunduk di barisan terakhir. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibirku, karena aku juga tidak yakin kata apa yang akan keluar untuk Sasuke _Sensei_.

o-o-o-o-o

Aku berjalan lunglai ke satu tujuan. Suatu tempat yang direkomendasikan oleh sahabatku beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tidak biasanya aku berkomentar dingin saat Ino mulai berceloteh layaknya biasanya. Seketika Sakura, Tenten juga Ino langsung menatapku khawatir dan menyentuh keningku secara tidak wajar.

"Hi-hinata apa kamu sakit?"

"Iya, tidak seperti biasanya."

"Aa- sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan."

"Mau kami antar?"

Dan- disinilah aku sekarang. Dengan dalih, mungkin waktu menstruasiku yang sudah tiba tanggalnya yang menyebakan moodku terkadang berubah. Untuk menenangkan hati mereka aku mengiyakan nasehat mereka tapi tidak dengan niat baik mereka mengantarku beramai-ramai ke ruang kesehatan. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain lebih banyak hanya karena masalah kecil.

Karena kenyataannnya salah satu faktor penyebab perubahan moodku disebabkan oleh seseorang yang terus memenuhi pikiranku. Dia yang membuatku untuk memperhatikannya, terus memikirkannya, bahkan salah tingkah ketika tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Dan karna dia aku mejadi lebih perhatian pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin bisa dibilang- ingin kelihatan lebih cantik di depannya.

Entah kenapa hatiku terasa kosong dan kecewa saat dia terus memasang wajah dinginnya seperti biasa dan seolah-olah tidak ada hal apapun yang pernah terjadi diantara kami. Hati kecilku seakan berbisik kalau dia –Sasuke Sensei- seolah sedang berusaha menjauhiku. Aku sempat membenarkan karena kejadian-kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Saat aku ingin menemui Kakashi Sensei yang berada di sebelah mejanya ia langsung beranjak dari mejanya dan berkata, "Aku duluan" pada Kakashi Sensei padahal jam pelajaran baru akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Kemudian saat kami akan berjalan di lorong yang sama Sasuke Sensei berjalan menghindar dan memilih jalan yang memutar.

Itulah sebabnya. Aku jadi marah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangannya dari pikiranku. Memikirkan itu membuatku ingin cepat-cepat merasakan ranjang ruang kesehatan yang empuk. Meski dengan langkah yang tidak ada kemaujannya dengan yang tadi aku berusaha untuk menambah laju kakiku.

Tapi saat tertinggal sedikit jarak meraih pintu ruang kesehatan mendadak aku berhenti karena sesuatu hal yang diperbuat oleh dua orang di depanku. Salah satunya, orang yang baru aku pikirkan kurang dari belasan detik yang lalu. Dan satunya lagi seorang murid sama sepertiku, berambut merah sedang menatap Sasuke Sensei penuh damba, meski yang ditatap hanya menampilkan muka _stoic_ tidak ada yang berbeda. Aa- aku ingat kalau dia adalah Karin _Senpai_ ketua fansclub Sasuke _Sensei_ yang pernah diceritakan Ino.

Bukannya aku terus berjalan dan melewati mereka berdua -karena memang itu bukan urusanku- aku malah terus diam tidak beranjak dari posisiku berdiri sekarang. Melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Aku sudah lama menyukai Sasuke _Sensei_. Kumohon, jadilah pacarku." Ucap Karin _Senpai_ dengan wajah tersipu.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Sesaat aku melihat mutiara onyx Sasuke Sensei tengah menatap tajam kedua mataku usai mengatakannya.

Seketika Karin _Senpai_ menyadari keberadaanku -orang lain- dengan wajah kecewa yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Jika kau berpura-pura sakit hanya untuk menarik perhatianku agar mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan dan merencanakan ini semua aku bisa melaporkanmu pada Kepala Sekolah. Dengan alasan telah berbohong pada guru di tengah pelajaran kemudian melanggar peraturan sekolah yang melarang menjalin hubungan percintaan selama menjadi siswa-siswi di sekolah ini."

Sasuke _Sensei_ mengatakan itu semua tanpa perasaan sembari memberikan tatapan sarkastik pada Karin _Senpai_.

Karin _Senpai_ menatap Sasuke _Sensei_ dengan wajah terluka dan tatapan tidak percaya. Setelah mengatakan maaf, ia berlari sambil berurai air mata. Pundak kami sempat bertabrakan cukup keras membuatku terhuyung mundur ke belakang meski tidak sampai terjatuh.

Dari yang kulihat melalui sinar mata Karin _Senpai_, aku bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya ia karena kami sama-sama perempuan dan bisa dibilang tengah menyukai orang yang sama. Sejenak aku berpikir akankah aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Karin _Senpai_ dan berakhir sama dengannya. Memikirkannya membuatku berpikir ulang dan bersiap-siap mengeraskan wajahku dan menghianati perasaanku sebenarnya.

Dengan pelan aku menyeret kakiku yang terasa berat dan ingin rasanya aku berbalik mengurungkan niat ke tujuan awalku sebenarnya. Aku hanya tinggal berjalan sebentar, melewatinya, dan memasuki ruang kesehatan yang terbuka. Karena posisi Sasuke Sensei yang bersandar tepat di samping pintu ruang kesehatan yang terbuka.

Tapi semua itu tidak berjalan sesuai bayanganku ketika sebuah suara maskulin yang menghentikan langkahku ketika hanya tinggal berjarak kurang dari dua langkah lagi.

"Apa kau melihat semuanya?"

Sasuke Sensei bertanya sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Aku meliriknya sebentar sebelum berkata yang sejujurnya.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa iya."

"Apa kau sakit?"

Sepertinya ia baru merasa kalau ia sudah menahan lama orang yang sedang sakit -masuk ke ruang kesehatan maksudnya.

"Maaf, tapi itu bukan urusan Sasuke _Sensei_. Permisi."

Kuputuskan untuk memasuki ruang kesehatan dan segera meraih ranjang berselimut putih yang sudah di depan mata. Aku sempat tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja kuucapkan barusan. Kurasa perubahan mood dan kejadian Karin _Senpai_ mampu membuatku bersikap tak kalah dingin dari Sasuke _Sensei_ sekarang.

Hampir saja aku menyentuh ranjang yang empuk itu kala Sasuke Sensei tidak menyerah untuk berhenti bertanya dan menahan lenganku.

"Sakit apa?"

Ini semua gara-gara kau tahu.

Aku hanya menatap datar Sasuke Sensei berusaha melepas tangan Sasuke Sensei dari lenganku meski kurasakan rona merah mulai merayap di permukaan wajahku. Kenapa kau baru menyadari keberadaanku sekarang…

"Bukan apa-apa. Maaf _Sensei_, aku ingin segera istirahat."

Meski ia hanya diam tapi nyatanya ia tidak membiarkanku begitu saja. Ia menarik lenganku yang dicengkramnya hingga membuatku terbalik. Dengan cepat ia menubrukkan tubuhku pada pintu yang kini sudah tertutup sempurna dan berbunyi klik. Ia menekan kedua bahuku dengan kedua tangannya pada badan pintu yang ada di belakangku saat ini.

Aku terus menunduk tanpa mau melihat tatapan tajam kedua onyx-nya. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke _Sensei_ makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, menisbikan jarak antara kami hingga kurasakan tubuhnya sudah bersinggungan dengan tubuhku. Aku merasa sangat malu ketika tonjolan di tubuhku ikut menekan dadanya yang bidang dan kokoh yang semakin merangsek maju.

"A-apa yang Sensei la-lakukan?! L-lepaskan ak-"

Sesaat aku merasa dunia berhenti berputar ketika jemari milik Sasuke _Sensei_ menyentuh daguku dan mempertemukan kedua mata sayu milikku dengan onyx miliknya yang bersinar lain dari yang selama ini kulihat. Selanjutnya yang kurasakan adalah bibir lembut Sasuke Sensei menyentuh bibirku mengajakku ke ciuman basah yang memabukkan.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di waktu yang sama Shizune Sensei tengah berjalan menuju apotek terdekat dari sekolah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkan Karin di ruang kesehatan? Kurasa tidak apa-apa karena tadi ada Sasuke_-san_. Yah… mau bagaimana lagi, aku lupa kalau beberapa persediaan obat tinggal sedikit."

"Ah- aku lupa bilang kalau pintu ruang kesehatan sedang rusak. Pintunya hanya bisa dibuka dari luar kalau sampai tertutup."

"Tapi kurasa Karin sudah tahu."

Kemudian Shizune Sensei yang bertugas sebagai penjaga ruang kesehatan melangkah tenang melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di ruangan miliknya sekarang.

o-o-o-o-o

Saat kupejamkan mata terhanyut oleh semua yang tengah dilakukannya membuatku yakin bahwa persepsiku selama ini adalah benar dan nyata. Rasa pagutannya, sentuhan bibirnya, membuatku semakin terpana oleh pesonanya. Dan untuk sesaat aku berpikir aku tidak ingin momen ini cepat berakhir.

SET

Sentuhan Sasuke Sensei yang singgah diperut polosku membuatku tersadar dari khayalanku. Melalui tatapan aku menginginkan kebenaran karena aku tidak ingin perasaanku dipermainkan.

Aku mencoba untuk mendorong dada Sasuke Sensei yang masih saja menghimpit dan menekan tubuhku ke pintu. Seakan tidak berarti Sasuke Sensei malah bertindak semakin berani. Dari arah pergerakannya yang semakin ke atas aku tidak ingin semua berlanjut lebih jauh. Jika kekuatanku menolak tidak berguna maka hanya ada satu cara untuk membalik keadaannya.

.

.

.

"Mmmm… Ennnnghhh…"

Aku yakin aku baru saja melihat seringai Sasuke Sensei dari sudut bibirnya yang melengkung. Bisa kutebak karena reaksiku yang mungkin tidak terprediksi olehnya. Aku mulai membalas ciuman yang bertubi-tubi ia lancarkan padaku. Dengan cara yang sama aku membalas pagutannya, lumatannya, serta melawan lidah miliknya yang tengah memenuhi rongga mulutku. Karena melihatku yang mulai aktif dan respon yang kuberikan membuat pertahanan dan kuncian di tubuhku melemah.

Dengan adanya kesempatan yang tidak datang dua kali aku menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke Sensei dan mendorong keras tubuhnya hingga terjengkal beberapa langkah.

Segera aku berbalik menyentuh gagang pintu dan berusaha membukanya. Jantungku kian memacu kencang saat aku mencoba berbagai cara dari menarik bahkan mendorong pintu itu tapi hasilnya tetap sama –nihil. Sesekali aku melihat ke belakang –melihat Sasuke Sensei yang tengah menyapu darah dibibirnya dan beranjak bangkit, membuatku tidak fokus lagi untuk berpikir cara membuka pintu sialan ini.

Tapi saat kurasakan tangan besar miliknya yang bergelung mesra di leherku serta bahuku yang tengah dijadikan tumpuan dagunya seketika membuat tubuhku menegang. Tubuhku kaku dan usahaku tadi jadi sia-sia tiada arti. Keringat dingin sedikit demi sedikit mulai muncul di beberapa bagian tubuhku.

"K-kenapa?"

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

Dari intonasi suaranya yang berubah tenang, aku yakin aku masih di zona aman. Perlahan aku mulai berbalik menatap lekat-lekat mutiara gelap miliknya. Mencari maksud yang tersembunyi dalam gelapnya.

"J-jelaskan."

Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke _Sensei_ merengkuhku dalam satu tarikan. Bukan pelukan yang memaksa melainkan pelukan lembut yang nyaman yang sudah lama aku inginkan. Kedua tanganku terjulur ke bawah tidak membalas tidak juga menolak –hanya diam.

Kurasakan bibirnya yang sensual mengecup lembut bahuku untuk kemudian mulai bergerak membuka suara.

"Kenapa kau selalu muncul dalam setiap waktu dan memenuhi pikiranku…"

Ia mebuat sedikit jarak antara kami dengan kedua tangannya memegang bahuku. Baru aku tahu wajah keras Sensei yang berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh emosi –dalam artian baik.

"T-tapi-"

Belum sempat aku berkata Ia mengusap lembut bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya, tidak membiarkan aku yang akan menyanggah pernyataannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

Mendengar bisikannya yang lembut aku menurut dan kembali bersikap tenang menyimak semua kata yang akan terucap darinya.

"Setiap mataku terbuka tanpa sadar aku selalu mencari sosokmu dalam radar penglihatanku."

"Setiap hari aku mendengar nada-nada indah yang terbentuk dari gesekan biolamu, melihatmu tertawa lepas ketika bersama teman-temanmu, dan wajah manismu ketika tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan hatiku hanya terpaku pada seorang gadis, dan dia hanyalah gadis remaja biasa yang merangkap sebagai anak didikku bernama Hyuuga Hinata."

Aku tersentak mendengar semua ucapannya. Entah bagaimana rupaku sekarang. Yang kutau wajahku sudah memanas menahan luapan perasaan. Tapi aku harus menahannya karna dari tatapan Sasuke _Sensei_ ia belum membolehkanku bicara.

"Suatu hari tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu yang tengah tertidur di ruang musik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu. Kakiku hanya terus melangkah mendekatimu dan akhirnya merebut satu ciuman darimu."

Dugaanku kuat. Aku tidak salah.

Sekarang aku merasa amarahku mulai naik. Aku terus saja memikirkan kejadian itu. Membuatku berpikir ulang apakah itu nyata atau khayalanku belaka. Membuatku terus memperhatikan Sensei tanpa pernah ia melirikku –yang kutahu.

"Lalu- kenapa Sensei hanya menganggap angin lalu seolah tidak ada hal satupun yang telah terjadi. Bahkan Sensei menghindariku, menjauhiku…"

Dengan perasaan yang membuncah aku menatap manik hitamnya lekat-lekat meminta kejelasan.

Kemudian kupalingkan kepalaku ke samping, menyembunyikan titik-titik air yang mulai bersarang di sudut mataku.

Berbeda dengan sikapku barusan, ia menyentuh kedua pipiku sarat akan kelembutan mempertemukan arah pandang kami.

"Aku adalah seorang guru dan kau adalah muridku. Ini bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dilakukan sebagai seorang guru. Dulu, aku berpikir dengan menjauh darimu aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan yang tidak benar oleh orang lain ini. Tapi seperti kata orang, semakin kau berusaha melupakan seseorang berarti menaruh orang itu pada peringkat utama di hatimu yang berarti hanya sia-sia."

Ia menatap dalam menembus ke dalam mataku melalui obsidiannya. Seolah meyakinkanku bahwa pernyataannya adalah hal yang sebenar-benarnya.

"Kemudian saat aku mulai membenarkan perasaanku untuk mencoba mengalah dan menuruti kata hati, kau datang dan melihatku tengah bersama Karin."

Itukah alasan kenapa ia menatapku saat menolak pernyataan Karin _Senpai_…

"Kemudian saat aku melihatmu tiba-tiba berubah dan menolak kehadiranku, seketika membuatku takut."

Sasuke _Sensei_ merengkuh kembali tubuhku. Membawa tubuh kami dalam pelukan yang dalam seolah hal itu membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Meski aku juga ikut merasakan hal yang sama, aku masih tetap diam, membiarkan Sasuke Sensei berkata, meluapkan segalanya yang tidak aku ketahui.

"Aku mencoba mendekat. Aku takut, takut kau sudah berpaling dariku dan-"

Waktu seakan berhenti, dan mata Sasuke Sensei melebar ketika aku memejamkan mata, membingkai wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Sudah cukup aku mendengar kata-kata yang terdengar cukup manis ditelingaku. Aku tahu apa yang ingin disampaikannya, tapi ego seorang Uchiha sedikit banyak membuatku paham makna tersirat yang sungguh ingin ia ungkapkan. Bagiku, itu sudah cukup.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sa-sasuke-k-kun…"

Kini wajahnya tidak kalah merah dari wajahku. Dari telinganya yang merah dan bergerak-gerak aku tahu ia sedang merasa senang.

Dengan cepat ia menubruk tubuhku dan membenamkan wajahnya di belakang leherku. Menyesap serta mengecup lembut helain rambutku dan tengkukku yang tepat di mukanya.

"Terima kasih, Hime."

Perlahan ia memundurkan wajahnya, menciptakan jarak antara kami meski sinar matanya memandang lekat-lekat mata perak milikku yang terpesona karenanya. Ia memiringkan wajahnya, perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekatkan bibir miliknya dengan milikku dengan ritme yang sangat pelan. Kemudian yang terakhir kuingat hanya rasa ciuman kami yang merebak jauh ke dasar lubang gelap tanpa adanya orang lain yang melarang kami atas perasaan tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga yang juga tidak berdosa milik kami. Karena kami yakin cinta yang datang pada kami bukanlah sebuah dosa ataupun kesalahan. Karena cinta yang datang tidaklah salah. Cinta tidak untuk dihentikan, dipersalahkan ataupun dilupakan melainkan untuk dirasakan dan ditanamkan dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

**OWARI**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**OMAKE**

Awal musim panas adalah awal perjalananku menjadi seorang guru di Konoha High School. Karena atas rekomendasi Kepala Sekolah Suna Gakuen –tempat mengajarku yang sebelumnya- aku dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha High yang masih dalam lingkup satu yayasan berdasarkan Surat Keputusan.

Dan saat itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat dia.

Hari pertama memang bukanlah hari yang menyenangkan. Mengingat tempatku mengajar yang baru adalah sekolah campuran. Bukan sekolah khusus murid laki-laki dengan asrama melainkan sekolah campuran dengan mayoritas murid perempuan. Dan bagiku murid perempuan adalah heboh + berisik = menyebalkan.

Pertama kali aku merasakan kehadirannya ketika alunan merdu dari gesekan biola menyapa indra pendengaranku. Kulihat dari sebrang jendela seorang gadis dengan rambut lavendernya yang meliuk-liuk karena angin dengan dilatarari sinar matahari sore nampak begitu mempesona. Ia menyangga biola di atas bahunya yang mungil dan mulai memainkan lagu yang lain. Tanpa sadar aku terus bertahan hingga tiga lagu selesai ia mainkan sampai kulihat ia tergesa-gesa menuju gerbang sekolah menemui seorang pemuda yang kurasa itu kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya masih terasa menyebalkan meski tidak seperti hari pertama -karena setiap kali ada hiburan kecil dari ruang musik- membuatku sedikit terasa terhibur.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang aku menatap hamparan halaman belakang sekolah yang cukup terawat, jika dibandingkan dengan halaman depan yang memang sangat diperhatikan. Beraneka macam bunga dan pohon perdu sebagai peneduh membuat mata yang melihat merasa nyaman oleh sinar matahari yang menyengat.

Kemudian tatapanku tertumbuk lagi-lagi pada seorang gadis yang sama, tengah berlutut sambil menanam benih bunga-bunga di satu areal tanah yang masih kosong. Tidak seperti gadis lainnya yang akan menolak dengan alasan jijik atau sejenisnya, gadis ini malah senang-senang saja ketika ada tanah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Terlihat manis dan polos seperti anak-anak. Sambil menyeka keringat yang telah membuat tubuhnya berkilauan ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya miliknya dengan membuat lebih banyak warna untuk dirinya juga orang lain. Dan- aku baru sadar kalau senyum miliknya sangat indah. Aku sadar aku sudah tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

... dan entah sejak kapan aku ingin senyum itu hanya jadi milikku.

.

.

.

Aku hampir gila karena terus melihat sosoknya yang tersenyum, atau sedang memainkan biolanya dan menatapku dengan lembut. Seolah memoriku hanya dipenuhi oleh dia, bukan hanya di sekolah tapi hampir di setiap tempat aku membuka mata.

Hingga hari itu datang. Memberiku kesempatan untuk mencuri satu ciuman dari bibirnya yang lembut.

Aku sadar aku telah berbuat kesalahan mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan ini tidak benar. Tidak pantas jika seorang guru menaruh perasaan pada muridnya sendiri.

Aku bermaksud untuk melupakan perasaanku dengan menghilangkan keberadaannya dari memoriku. Memang terdengar kejam, tapi itu juga demi kebaikannya. Tapi kau selalu saja mencegahnya dengan kecerobohanmu, tatapanmu padaku, dan semua hal yang kaulakukan tertangkap jelas di penglihatanku. Karenanya, aku merasa sangat tersiksa.

Untuk itulah, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan lagi menahan perasaanku dan akan meluapkan segalanya. Meskipun ia akan merasa sakit dan segala bentuk perasaan lainnya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menunjukkan perasaanku padanya.

.

.

.

Kubuka pintu berwarna putih gading di depanku. Menampakkan satu set alat musik band dari drum, berbagai jenis gitar klasik dan gitar listrik, piano, cello, biola, dan alat musik lain yang ukurannya lebih kecil tersimpan rapi dalam almari kaca. Kemudian kulihat Hinata tengah duduk di atas bangku kayu menatap pemandangan indah halaman belakang sekolah dari jendela.

Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu, perlahan aku mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Kukalungkan lenganku melingkari lehernya dan mencium lembut surai indigonya dengan mesra.

"Sen- Sensei?!"

"Sejak kapan kau pandai menggoda, hm?"

"Aku jadi terus merindukanmu."

Aku berbisik di telinganya seraya menempelkan kulit sisi wajah kami. Aku tahu ia agak terkejut, tapi aku senang mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang seirama.

"Sen-sensei juga. Ke-kenapa Sensei selalu bisa membuatku h-hanya mengingat Sensei se-seorang."

Kulihat ia menundukkan wajahnya yang kian merah karena malu. Tapi aku suka, ucapnya yang terbata-bata, dan wajahnya yang selalu merona dihadapanku membuatnya jadi berkali-kali lebih manis membuatku terkadang ingin sekali menyerangnya.

"Hinata?"

Dengan pelan ia mendongak memenuhi panggilanku.

"Mulai sekarang, jika hanya ada kita berdua-" Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya hingga hidung kami saling bersinggungan. "... panggil aku dengan nama kecilku."

"S-sa..."

Belum satu kata penuh ia mencoba, ia sudah memalingkan wajah dan menunduk. Membuatku makin gemas melihatnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku segera merangkum wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata bulannya penuh harap.

"S-sa... Sasuke-k-kun..."

Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan rapat ketika akhirnya berhasil mengucapkannya secara penuh. Masih menutup matanya, wajahnya jadi lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau selalu bisa membuat libidoku naik Hinata."

Segera kukecup bibirnya yang mungil, membuatnya agak tercengang dan langsung membuka lebar matanya.

"Jangan perlihatkan ini pada laki-laki lain. Kakakmu juga tidak boleh-."

Hinata yang bermaksud ingin protes oleh ucapanku langsung kubungkam dengan ciumanku yang paling dalam dan memabukkan baginya. Ia sangat menikmati ciuman ini dengan memejamkan mata, membiarkanku untuk mengambil alih dan membawanya dalam kepuasan. Decapan demi decapan dan desah yang memburu adalah bukti bahwa ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Eeemmmhh..."

Dengan bibir basah dan matanya yang sayu membuat bibirku melengkung membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Hinata~ Aku menginginkanmu..."

**THE END**

**Fyuuuh~**** #Ngelap keringat**

**Saya tunggu pesan, kesan, concrit, saran atau pujian (kalau ada).**

**Mohon gunakan bahasa yang sopan, karena sebisa mungkin saya tidak akan berbuat kurang sopan pada siapapun. Dan- bagi yang mengindahkan peringatan ini saya anggap itu flame.**

**Maaf, jika ada kesalahan dan tutur kata yang kurang menyenangkan.**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca^^**

**~Reader is my fire~**


End file.
